The present invention relates to a reinforcing element. More particularly this invention concerns a profiled rod or wire used as reinforcement in concrete.
A reinforcing rod or wire for use in concrete invariably has profilings or a formed surface so that the element can hold well in the concrete. It is known to form this element with a succession of distinct circumferential ribs. Another method uses a rotatable carrier on which is mounted a plurality of rollers that themselves are driven. This carrier rotates about an axis along which a rod is passed while the rollers are driven so as to form at least one generally helical groove in the element being profiled. Such an apparatus is described in the above-mentioned copending and jointly filed application by Walter Hufnagl et al.
Such rods, as shown in German Pat. Nos. 1,084,464 and 1,484,229 as well as in Austrian Pat. No. 213,363 and German published specifications Nos. 1,035,606; 1,139,352; 1,153,402 and 2,033,759 have grooves or formations of regular section throughout which are formed by uniformly shaped rollers. They do not hold well in concrete, and the tools used to make them tend to have a relatively short service life due to the type of profiling.